


Punny rubber

by Tashonix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashonix/pseuds/Tashonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fitz and Simmons find themselves on holiday without the proper equipment, Simmons sends him on a supply run. What Fitz returns with however, is less than ideal.</p>
<p>Lucky Simmons excels at preparation - even when she doesn’t mean to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punny rubber

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my fabulous friends and fellow countrywomen leggy--peggy and topdeckandtoblerone for their encouragement and support, as well as the inspiration I needed for the ending and title! :)
> 
> The initial idea for this fic came from [these condoms](http://tashonix.tumblr.com/post/148138707619/so-i-found-these-in-the-abc-stores-here-and) I found whilst holidaying in Hawaii.

It had been another perfect day on holiday, a stroll around their resort and paddle in the ocean now followed up with a heated make-out session in their cabin. 

“I’ve been dying to do this all day,” Fitz’ voice was heated as his hands started to roam under Jemma’s shirt. She hummed her approval before tilting back slightly. 

“If you want this to continue,” she panted between kisses, “then we need a condom - and I didn’t pack any.” 

“Stay. Right. There,” Fitz kissed her between each word before leaping off the bed to grab his wallet and running out the door. 

He returned from the island store a short time later with a handful of - were those condoms on sticks?! 

“These were all I could find,” he admitted sheepishly. 

Jemma took one from his hand and turned it over. Flavoured condoms? Honestly Fitz what were you thinking? And does that one say - 

“Ugh, Fitz! I am not letting you fuck me with something that says _Hello Titty_ on it!” 

Fitz groaned and put his head between his hands as Jemma smirked. She knew cursing was a turn-on for him and it was evident by the bulge in his shorts. 

“And really,” she continued, “this thin packaging has no doubt done little to prevent the latex from perishing, not to mention how they're attached to the stick-”

“Jemma, not helping,” Fitz groaned again. 

“Do you really want to be that story, Fitz? Do you want to tell our future child that they arrived because of a cheap non-licensed use of a popular cartoon character?” 

“No, but I-,” his gaze darted between her eyes and her legs. 

She flashed him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Fitz!” 

He covered his face with his hands and flopped back on the bed, rattling off the Fibonacci sequence. 

**_Damn it_ ** , she cursed internally. In their haste to leave the Playground she hadn't bothered, figuring they would be easy to come by. She wouldn’t make that mistake again. 

Although... She glanced at her carry-on bag. It was the same one she'd taken to Bucharest...

Jemma darted to the other side of the room and rifled through the inner pocket. Yes! The box they’d bought was still there! 

She practically ran back to the bed and settled herself right on top of Fitz. He groaned and reached out to push her away but she grabbed his hands instead. 

“Fitz, look at me,” she tried. 

“Can't,” he shook his head, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Look at me,” she said more firmly, grinding down into his crotch. 

He opened one eye and looked at her with suspicion as she removed one hand from his to pick up the box of condoms beside her. 

“Where did you-,” Fitz’ look of suspicion shifted to one of confusion.

“In my carry-on. Bucharest pays off again,” she smiled. 

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?” Confusion had now turned to lust. 

“Mm, not since this morning,” she murmured as she bent down to kiss him. 

He leant up but she placed her hands on his chest to stop him. 

“Not yet,” she grinned at him wolfishly before undoing his trouser buttons, unzipping the fly and pulling his cock through his boxers. 

Fitz groaned as she licked up the underside of his shaft, switching quickly to covering every inch then drawing him into her mouth. 

His hands moved to comb through her hair as she worked him up and down, gradually moving lower though mindful to lift up every so often and swirl her tongue across the tip - a move he particularly enjoyed. 

“Jemma,” he gasped, “I’m not going to last long - too worked up.” 

She lifted her head and smiled. “That's okay,” she replied before descending again. 

Jemma moved one hand to the base of his cock and the other to his jerking hips - a sign he was both close and trying not to thrust into her mouth. If she sucked a bit harder he should- 

“Jemma!” he shouted as his hands tightened in her hair. 

Thankfully she was a quick learner and had already pulled as much of him as she could manage into her throat. He’d surprised her the first time as he always shouted too late. 

She tucked his cock away and took a few sips of water from the glass on the bedside table. Fitz was sprawled across the bed, a dopey smile across his face as she flopped down beside him and reached for his hand. His fingers laced around hers and they stayed this way for a minute or two until he squeezed her hand. 

“Your turn,” he grinned at her. 

Jemma didn't need to be told twice as she hopped off the bed to undress. He mimicked her movements then sat on the edge of the bed, gesturing for her to straddle him. She eagerly complied, disappointment that his refractory period was still in effect replaced by euphoria as his fingers started to explore her folds and his lips crashed into hers. 

She moaned into his mouth as two fingers slipped inside, Fitz setting up a maddeningly steady rhythm as his tongue danced across hers. Jemma bit his lip to spur him on but he simply moved onto kissing her throat. She inhaled sharply when his thumb started to circle her clit, pleasure building, but it still wasn't enough. 

“Fiiiitz,” she whined, “stop teasing me.” 

Fitz nibbled her earlobe in response and suddenly added a third finger, increasing the tempo inside and the movement of his thumb on the outside. 

“Come on, Jemma,” he growled. 

She was on the edge, ready to fall over as he flicked his wrist and rubbed over her clit one more time and she came with a loud cry, shuddering around his hand and burying her head into his shoulder. 

Fitz gave her a few minutes to recover, gently peppering her with kisses and running his hands up and down her back. “I'd like to try something,” he whispered in her ear. 

Jemma leant back and looked at him quizzically. She wasn't sure enough time had passed but a quick glance down showed his cock standing proudly, ready for round two. She couldn't help but lick her lips and his eyes caught hers as she did so, full of love and desire. 

“Lie down,” he gestured as he grabbed a condom from the box and rolled it on. 

She did as asked and he motioned for her to raise her legs so he could slide his on either side of her body, legs outstretched. Once he was settled he instructed her to lower her legs behind him, bracketing his torso, before helping her shift into his lap.

Fitz reached down and pumped her a few times with his fingers, ensuring she was ready, though as always he asked. “Okay?” he smiled at her. 

She nodded and closed her eyes, throwing an arm over her forehead as he lifted her and pushed inside. That first thrust of his was always her favourite as he slid in and in and into her. Fitz was gifted in more ways than one, and though part of her dreaded the inevitable girls’ night conversation, she knew she'd happily brag about her man’s size and prowess. 

Fitz shifted inside her and made a few experimental thrusts, checking her comfort level. He felt amazing in this position and she wondered why they hadn't tried it before, though her brain short circuited as he started to increase his pace. Jemma knew it wouldn't be long before she unraveled again. 

“Don't. Stop,” she commanded, opening her eyes briefly before closing them again. 

“Wasn't planning to,” Fitz grunted. “Fuck you look beautiful like this.” 

Jemma opened one eye and mock glared at him. 

“You know I always think you look beautiful,” he teased. “But the view!” 

Jemma's laugh turned into a moan as he hit that sweet spot. 

“Right-,” she gasped as he did it again. 

“-there,” Fitz growled and focused his efforts on hitting it over and over again. 

Jemma was moaning unashamedly now; no need to be quiet while they were on holiday in a cabin with no neighbours. 

She didn’t even notice he’d leant forward to capture one of her nipples with her tongue until he whispered - 

“Hello titty,” he smirked at her before moving to her other breast. 

“Ugh, Fiii-,” her admonishment choked off into a wail as he kept thrusting, her orgasm rapidly approaching. “Al-most...there,” she panted. 

Fitz grunted in response and leant back again, replacing his tongue with one hand and snaking the other between her legs to circle her clit once more.  

“Fitz!” she shouted as she came hard, barely registering his cry of her name as he collapsed forward onto her. The pair were panting hard as Fitz extricated himself and toppled onto his back beside her. 

Jemma was staring at the ceiling, thoroughly spent and allowing herself a moment to catch her breath before a trip to the bathroom. 

“Where on earth did you learn that?” she panted. 

“Hunter,” he huffed. 

“What?!” Jemma cried and rolled onto her side to face him. 

“He dropped off what he called ‘lads magazines’ a long time ago,” Fitz chuckled. “I was going to throw them away, but then things got busy, we got together and I found them again after Bucharest and well,” he trailed off and gestured between them. 

Jemma smiled and leant over to kiss his forehead. “Anything else I should know about in those magazines?” 

Fitz laughed. “Plenty! But after some rest,” he shifted slightly and grimaced. “And some work in the gym.” 

“Maybe we could work on that together,” Jemma giggled and kissed him again. “Right now I'm going to have a shower.” 

“Mmhmm,” came the reply, Fitz already starting to nod off. 

Jemma smiled as she swung her legs off the bed and started towards the bathroom, still a little shaky. She couldn’t help but sift through the other condoms Fitz had bought on the way past though;  _ hole in one _ ,  _ hang ten _ and the last one -  _ cover your snorkel _ . 

She chuckled and threw the last one on top of Fitz who jumped. 

“Huh, what, I’m up!” he rambled, blinking rapidly. 

“A reminder to always be prepared,” she grinned lavisciously at him. 

“Wha-oh,” he read the packaging with a bashful smile. 

She winked and turned back to the bathroom, a plan already forming in her mind. When they got back to the Playground Fitz wouldn’t know what happened to those magazines, but she would. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to find me on tumblr and say hello :)


End file.
